


Dangerous Game

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Breathplay, Buffy Wishverse, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-23
Updated: 2010-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishverse.  An experiment leads to something unexpected.</p><p>Written for "the lights are going out" round at femslash_minis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Game

_The lights are going out._

They’ve practiced, they’ve planned, but still at this moment, she knows they’ve gone too far. Her voice itches to say the safe word, but she can’t find breath to speak. There’s a gesture too, but her mind’s getting hazy around the edges and she can’t think of what it is.

Faith’s right hand is tight around Buffy’s windpipe, the fingers of Faith’s left scissoring and flexing inside her, thumb rubbing against Buffy’s clit.

The sensations are too much. She needs to let go. Needs to trust Faith enough.

A voice, inside her head, whispering as it does nearly every night. “Death is your gift.”

_Vision from the top of a ramshackle tower of found objects, built to appease a goddess, and then that feeling – floating, flying, falling._

Usually this is the point she awakes, but tonight she seizes the feeling, rides it as she rides Faith’s fingers, further and further toward paradise.

_The lights are going out._

Faith is saying something. Distant. It’s overpowered by the roar in Buffy’s head, the shadows on the edges of her mind trickling in faster, faster, leaving no room for anything but this feeling of…

_Oh._

…then nothing for a long, long moment. It’s pleasant here. No fighting, no worries, no mission to save the world that Merrick always talks about.

It’s just sweet oblivion.

Until the sultry feminine voice, chanting its insistent lullaby, _Death is your gift, death is your gift, deathisyourgift._ , is obliterated by another woman’s voice, “Damn it, B. C’mon.”

Hands press against her chest, pushing hard, not caressing. A mouth slams over hers, forcing air – breath that wasn’t her own – into her lungs.

Buffy pushes against her perceived attacker. There’s a moment of “who are you?” before the dark-haired girl comes into her line of vision.

Faith stares at her wide-eyed, steps back from the edge of the bed, and pushes both hands through her hair.

“What is it?” asks Buffy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was B’s idea, trying this. She was always pushing the edge of things, wanting to erase that good girl persona that being the Slayer saddled her with. Faith was brought here by her Watcher, so that Buffy’s good influence might rub off on her.

Buffy definitely rubbed off on her, but not in the way that either girl’s Watcher imagined. It was Buffy that decreed that slaying made her either hungry or horny and tumbled Faith into bed after a particularly energetic evening.

Then one night as Faith quivered under Buffy’s skillful ministrations, Buffy whispered, “I don’t think I can do this anymore. I’m tired of taking care of everybody all the time, Faith. Can you see that?”

“We could leave.”

“They’d only find me. Wherever I’d go, they’d find me. Evil will find me and I will have to fight it. It’s not like I can just give up.”

“Maybe not out there, but in here, you could.”

“You think so?”

Faith grinned. There were a couple of fantasies she wouldn’t mind acting out. “I could tie you up.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the idea.

Faith tried it. Once.

In the end, two bedposts were broken and Faith was flat on her back under Buffy.

“Handcuffs?” Faith suggested.

She managed to get one around Buffy’s wrist, but Faith’s training was no match for the Slayer’s strength, speed, and instinctual unwillingness to be trapped.

“Damn it,” groaned Faith. She wanted to do this for her girlfriend, but something was missing.

One night, as the two stripped down for bed, Buffy said, “I got it.”

“Are you talking a battery-powered ‘it’ with some attachments? Or some other it.”

“Breathplay.”

“Sounds sexy.”

“It’s supposed to enhance orgasm.”

“Like I said, ‘sexy’. So we just breathe. Like some Tantric thing.”

“More like the breath is cut off, temporarily. During sex. It gives a feeling of euphoria.”

“Sounds like it would give a feeling of death.”

“You don’t want to.”

“I don’t think this is what you want.”

“Let me be the judge of that.”

Faith tried to reason with Buffy, but all that got her was the cold shoulder for the next few weeks. After watching Buffy devour another pint of chocolate chocolate-chip ice cream (when she could have had chocolate-covered Faith), Faith caved in.

“Tell me what you want me to do.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A feeling of intense power surges through Faith. She’s different, more awake, more alive, more connected to the energy around her than ever before.

She hears her Watcher’s voice, the beginning of the litany…

_One girl in all the world…_

She sees Buffy’s body, limp against the mattress.

 _No, no, NO_ , her mind cries. She shakes Buffy, trying to revive her. She tries to remember how to perform CPR. It seems like years since Miss Jansen taught her that in health class.

_Don’t you die on me, B. I’m not meant to be the one girl._

Buffy comes to, with a gasp, and a mighty shove for Faith.

Faith stares at her in shock, the realization hits her that Buffy actually did die, even if just for a second.

“What is it?” Buffy asks.

Faith rapidly comes to the understanding that the playing field between them has just been leveled and everything's about to change.

“What is it?” Buffy asks again.

Faith kisses her and presses her back against the mattress. “Go to sleep,” she whispers. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”  



End file.
